onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkinz340/Biggu Mamu Kaizokudan vs. Mugiwara no Ichimi Part 1
The huge ship approaches the Going Merry, its bobbing clown head chirping happily ~”I am a ship” ~ “I am a ship”! “What’s with that ship’s figurehead?” Brook asks. “Inanimate objects aren’t supposed to talk!” “Look at you!” Nami smashes her fist and he lays on the floor of the Sunny, a pink wound on his head. “Yohoho…” He says quietly. “Okay, guys!” Sanji says. “We’re gonna split into two teams! Protect Caesar and Momo team: Nami swaaaan and Chopper. Brook, you and I are going to take on Big Mom’s crew!” “Yohoho!” Brook says, “Will be able to defeat the whole crew ourselves?” Sanji grins. “For what did we train two whole years?” Brook smiles. “You are right! Me and my Soul Solid will devastate them!” “Fire the cannon, Chopper!” Sanji says. “Yes, sir!” Chopper pulls the lever and the Sunny opens its mouth. “GAOOOON CANNON!” The cannon blasts brightly right into the ship’s mast. There is a huge blast of yellow light followed immediately by grey smoke. “That should do some damage”, Sanji says. “Come on, Brook, let’s go-ah?” Sanji stands shocked as he sees that the ship suffered no damage. Nami’s eyes widen and Chopper gasps. “A super ship?” Chopper asks. “No bonjour”, a shadow answers. “It’s that guy from Fishman Island!” Sanji exclaims. “Do not do that again Si vous plait.” “Grrrr!!!!” Pekoms growls. “Sky walk!” Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the ship. “Will you be my opponent oui?” Tamago asks, and sips a cup of tea. “ Yeah, we both have pride in our legs.” Sanji answers. Tamago smiles. “Grrrrrr who will be my opponent?” Pekmos says. Brook jumps agilely from the Sunny’s mast to the Big Mom Pirate’s ship. “Grrrrr that’s no fun! I won’t be able to rip you to pieces and eat your flesh!” “You don’t want to eat me?” Brook goes down on his knees and weeps. “It’s not time for that, you idiot!” Sanji yells. “Pay attention to the enemy si vous plait.” Tamago kicks Sanji in the face with such force that he gets pushed back twenty meters and hits the mast. “Nice legs, eggman”. Sanji says, “but they’re no match for mine.” “Spacewalk!” Sanji moves so quickly that it seems he teleported to behind Tamago. “Diable Jambe” Sanji fires up his leg. “Longue portee coup!” Tamago swipes his leg, hitting Sanji across the torso. Sanji falls down, spitting blood. “I would have thought jambe noir Sanji would have been stronger Oui”. Tamago chuckles and takes a sip from his tea. Sanji hops back up on his feet. “It’s not over yet!” He runs up to Tamago and raises his leg to kick his side. Tamago is about to whap Sanji’s leg with his cane when Sanji moves his leg in a flash and raises it to kick his lower chin. “Menton!” Tamago spits blood and his tea cup and platter fall onto the deck. “My tea bonjour.” Tamago says angrily. “Do not touch my tea…” Tamago charges in an angry rage at Sanji. “Logue portee coup!” “I know that attack already.” Sanji says’ ducking Tamago’s spindly legs. “Hoho!” Tamago laughs.But when his leg reaches the end of the turning point he brings it back at ten times the speed, hitting Sanji in the back and propelling him upwards. “Rebound!” Sanji hits the ground with a boom. “Ughh…” He groans. “That was for my tea Si vous plait”. Tamago wipes his bloody mouth with his sleeve. Sanji shakily gets up. “You thought I was done?” He smiles warily. “I’m not the Sanji you think I am”. Sanji boosts himself up. “Sky walk!” Sanji smiles. “Even if you blocked the Gaon cannon…” Tamago frowns. “MY KICKS ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT!!!!!!” As he comes down, Sanji does a backward somersault and heats his leg up for Diable Jambe. “Diable Jambe: L’estomac!” Sanji lands a forward kick on Tamago’s stomach, making him launch backward. Tamago breaks his fall by doing landing on all fours. He coughs. “Si vous plait”. Meanwhile, at Pekoms vs. Brook… Pekoms is holding an unconscious Brook by the shirt. “Grrrr only bones on this one”. Pekoms throws him down. “Yohoho…” Brook says quietly. “Oh, you’re still alive?!” Pekoms shouts. “Don’t shout everything, you’re making my ears hurt… even though I don’t have ears! Yohoho!” Grrrrr….” Pekoms says. “You have a bad sense of humor”. Brook sways and breaks into tears. “He doesn’t think I’m funny!” He quickly reconciles from the emotional breakout and holds Soul Solid steadily in front of him. He walks past Pekoms and closes his sword. “Hyaku tachi aruku”. (one hundred cut walk) The first slash comes to Pekoms but he swiftly dodges it. “Eehhhhh!!!!????” Brook yells. “Lions are fast grrrrrr…” Pekoms walks towards Brook but suddenly is hit by the other ninety nine slashes at once. “Uuuggghhhh….” Pekoms slides to the floor in agony, his body full of bloody slashes. Pekoms. “Grrrrrr…. I don’t like to be cut.” “Turtle Shell Complete Defense!” Pekoms turns into a shell and uses Busoshoku Haki on the whole shell. “A turtle?” Brook asks. “Turtle Shell Deadly Spin!” The shell begins to spin wildly and bumps into Brook, cracking his skull and bones. “Oaaahhhh!!” He yells. “This is the true power-” Pekoms says. “Of the subordinates of Yonko”,Tamago continues. “Crush!” Pekoms yells. “Tamago kick!” Tamago exclaims, sending hundreds of incredibly fast on to Sanji’s body. Brook is crushed on the ground, many of his bones cracked. “That took a lot of time you two.” A third shadow emerges from the ship. Bobbin - Leader of the Fourth Division in Big Mom Pirates Bounty: 535 million berries Next to him stands a man with spiky grey hair and a bandana covering his mouth. Olum Hound-Member of the Fourth Division in Big Mom Pirates Bounty: 170 million berries And behind them stands a woman with wavy purple hair. She is wearing a green kimono and has a medium sized sword. Seika Tochi-Member of the Fifth Divison in Big Mom Pirates Bounty: 137 million berries “Go on, Olum, Seika. If you manage to beat them, we’ll promote you”,Bobbin says. “Alright.” Olum says, and pulls ten knives out of his hair. Nami gasps. “Sanji and Brook were defeated?” Caesar coughs. “This is the reality of the New World! You have to face it!” “No!” Nami says, “We trained for two years, it can’t end like this!” “It won’t.” A huge figure appears on the Sunny. “Who are you?!” Nami cries. “Don’t worry, I’m an ally. My name… is Jean Bart.” Category:Blog posts